echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 17 - Observation
This is the 17th session of the game Ashes. Summary After speaking with Dwyer at Fortunate Road, the party decided to stop by Swift Solutions and picked up some potions. They had decided the last session that they would investigate the bar the Setting Sun to see if they could discover the cult that had kidnapped Sybil. Before leaving Lady's Square Emeran decided to pop into the Ashes Phoenix to speak with Carimm. The two talked about their mutual friend Elena and how she would be in the city soon. Emeran tells Carimm that if he sees her tell her to stop by, and Carimm informs him that she was interested in joining the monastic order known as the Third Circle, who are healers and pacifists. The Patrons then visited the Borrowed Nest to learn more about what "Conjure the Cord" meant. Here they learned from Joleen that the head Matron, Olivia, has become unwell recently and has everyone within the Borrowed Nest worried that it has something to do with this emerging threat. Joleen expressed concern that a group of people who believe in an askew version of the faith of the Matron is using that as justification for killing people. The party then made their way through the Gullies and into the Riff to get to the Setting Sun. On the way through the market district, Astraea noticed that a hooded figured seemed to be tailing them for a time. After informing the group the party decided to confront the figure, who ran quickly into an alley. The party cornered the figure down the alley, and it was revealed to be Themus's friend Grant Valkwraith the supposed son of Lord Weston Valkwraith. Grant's manager, and Themus's other friend, Kihrin was also there. Grant was tailing the party since he wanted to thank Themus for the sword made for him, and challenge him to a duel, but didn't find a good enough opportunity to do so. Astraea questioned Grant very suspiciously about why he would follow the group, but the party realized that Grant isn't very bright. Grant wants to duel someone and Emeran accepted. Grant lays out the rules: No face shots, no groin shots, blunt side of weapons, first to three strikes win. Emeran, in the heat of the moment, punches Grant in the face. The coins go in Grant's pocket. The party tells the two what they're up to, and the pair decided to accompany them, Kirhin for the potential credit work (as she is an Alliance Mage) and Grant for the fame. On the approach, the players are forcibly subjected to an elaborate description of the Inner City. They arrive at the Setting Sun bar, the surrounding area being mostly abandoned due to rioting happening caused by the Seven Suns (the war veterans). The party decides to enter the bar in pairs as to not arouse suspicion. The pairs are Emeran/Autumn, Kirhin/Themus, Grant/Elias, Acaelus/Astraea. Within the bar, the party slowly meets the owners and staff, Alfie, Voss, and Bonnie. Through playing music Autumn is able to enthrall some of the regular patrons and while speaking to them he learned that everyone in the bar was worried about people being snatched up, but the people who get taken aren't regulars of the bar just people who pass through. He also learned from the people he charmed that the three workers of the bar have been suffering memory loss, and that it's been rough for the three of them. Astraea decided to try and sneak in the backroom after seeing a desk with papers all over it. She used her Fake Moustache and snuck into the back while Acaelus and Flora distracted the workers. After snatching as much as she could she exited through the back window, letting the remaining papers blow throughout the room. Acaelus left the bar shortly after and used his familiar to witness a short conversation between the distraught bartender and owner. Both seemed traumatized by their memory loss and people being taken. Themus and Grant slowly but surely wanted to pick a fight with each other, with Elias helping it along, in hopes that an unconscious Tiefling would cause whoever was stealing people to show themselves and try and take Themus away. The group made their way outside to brawl, but it didn't seem like anyone in the bar was that concerned over the fight, so none of them were likely part of the kidnappers. Emeran and Autumn then went and spoke with Voss at the bar. It seemed like Voss was willing to talk about what was happening for as long as the two had their drink. During the discussion, Emeran asked if Voss was part of the group kidnapping people, and Voss told the pair to leave. Though resistant to be thrown out, after getting to say his piece Emeran left with Autumn in tow. Within the stolen paperwork the party found more notes detailing the memory loss of the workers of the Setting Sun. It also seemed like one or all of the members was investigating what was happening themselves. They found a list of local buildings with a line crossed through them, the only one without being the Lucky Light Hotel. The building was once a hotel/casino owned and operated by Vincenzo Carposi, but was abandoned many years prior. With no other leads, the party decided to go visit the Lucky Light. When they arrive at the Lucky Light they see a group of rioting vets loitering around the front entrance. Acaelus goes and speaks with them, and they tell him that they were staying in the building for a time, but one of their friends went missing when investigating the upper floors. The party went into the building and began to ascend the stairs. Partway up Acaelus detected a source of conjuration magic, and the party discovered a portal. Fearing for what was to come, the party sent out a message to Detective Burnside informing him of what has happened and where they were. And then they walked in. Entering the portal the party emerged in a sea of reddish sand. The sky above them was burning and piles of ashes fell to the ground turning to the sand. A large mausoleum emerged from beneath the sands and a voice spoke out to the party, letting them know of what was to come, saying that they'd first be brought into the observation deck, then to the cleansing chambers. The party wasn't exactly sure where they had ended up but it apparently wasn't Hell or the Abyss as they might have surmised. The party entered the mausoleum and were immediately teleported within the Observation Deck. The party was mostly separated and was being subjected to the torture and implements of the fire cult. The party were able to break free from their bindings and kill their captors. Category:Sessions